Girl Half
by W0nderboy
Summary: During the first episode before Akane finds out Ranma's a guy. Well it's...different. Please give it a chance. ^_^;


Girl-Half  
  
By W0nderboy  
  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry bout' all this."  
  
This was Ranma? This girl? I studied her. She was medium   
size, her hair was pure red, and the back was tied into a pigtail.   
  
She looked about my age. Her head and body were in a bowed stance.   
Everyone was looking at her, father especially. His eyes were wide   
open in surprise. He hadn't expected a girl to enter instead of a   
boy. He still wasn't convinced even after he touched her breasts...   
The girl's face showed sadness. I wonder why. She needed a friend   
right now. I walked over and touched her shoulder and introduced   
myself.  
  
"Want to be friends?"  
  
She smiled. It was a nice one. I wish she had it when she   
first appeared with the panda. I smiled back. She was kind of cute.   
  
My heart was pounding... What am I saying? Better get my mind off of   
it.  
  
"Wanna spar with me?" I asked?  
  
She nodded.  
  
***  
  
We both got into our ready stance. She was probably not as   
advanced as I was, even though it didn't look like it. It was obvious   
she practices martial arts, her body was is in shape, you could tell.   
  
I wonder how she could stay in shape. With a form like that, what's   
with me? Why am I thinking such things? I focus on her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She nods, her face was serious. Then I launched and I punched   
at her. But I pulled my punch so it wouldn't harm her. I usually   
wouldn't for any other opponent. Why? I couldn't... why. The scene   
froze and for a split second nothing moved. I felt something with   
her. I'd love to be friends with her, maybe even more. I hate guys   
but...  
  
Her head moved and my punch missed her.  
  
What?  
  
"You just got lucky."  
  
I launched another punch and another, but she kept dodging it as   
if she were reading my moves. Amazing. I threw a kick and she dodged   
it.  
  
"This time..."  
  
I found my fist in the dojo's wall. Ranma began to laugh, and   
then I did too. I felt good. I wonder what people thought of her   
doing martial arts. I could already guess. Because she was a girl   
she wasn't supposed to, she's be thought of as strange, I knew the   
feeling. I remember Nabiki telling me I was strange, just because I   
didn't like boys and did preferred martial arts. But I'm a girl, a   
little strange no doubt, maybe I'm a kind of a tomboy, but I'm still a   
girl. No one understood me not even my sisters or my father... Now I   
feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Ranma's concerned face.  
  
"Is anything th' matter?"  
  
***  
  
We end up talking for an hour. My face gave me away, and she   
decided that I needed someone to talk to. I tell her about my   
sisters, my father, how no one understands me. About the dojo and out   
of nowhere my father telling us about his friend and his son were   
coming over so one of us could marry and keep the tradition of the   
dojo. Now thinking about it, they never showed up. I'm happy about   
it I guess. I just KNOW that the son is probably a jerk. All boys   
all. I tell her this.  
  
She tells me about traveling to China. She ended up being dragged   
here because she too had an arranged marriage. She and her Pop (the   
panda) had been training since she could remember. Now I understood   
why she was so good at fighting.  
  
"So." I said, "Have you met this person you are suppose to   
marry?"  
  
She shakes her head. She's very a quiet person. Probably shy.   
Her expression went back to being sad.  
  
I put on my smile. That's all I could do. I felt helpless.   
There was nothing I could do to help her.  
  
How about you?  
  
"I had to shake my head. Even though they didn't come today...  
  
"I'd marry you."  
  
I looked up.  
  
"I mean to get you out of this engagement."  
  
She gave me a smile.  
  
"Thanks Ranma."  
  
She began to blush.  
  
"I...I guess we're in th' sa..."  
  
I didn't let her finish. My lips were against hers in a   
heartbeat. I didn't care what she did, or what she said, I released   
that I had fallen in love with her. She was kind, and caring and very   
cute, not like any boys they were jerks, but her...  
  
Ranma pushed me back.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"Akane, please..."  
  
"Ranma...I..."  
  
"I...can't. Sorry..."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have..."  
  
The same gentle shoulder touched mine.  
  
"I like you too Akane."  
  
She went over and I felt her lips touch mine. I wish this day   
would never end.  
  
***  
  
A pervert ruined my day. Ranma and I had decided to take a bath   
together. After all we had been working out earlier. Ranma went   
first. Then I'd come in after her. I didn't think anyone would mind.   
Ranma was nervous, but I pointed out that if anyone came in they'd   
think we'd just be two girls gossiping and being friends. That   
cleared her mind.  
  
I just assumed she was in there because her clothes were in a   
basket. I took mine off and put it in a different basket. I was   
planning to surprise her, by not wearing a towel. I assumed it would   
be alright. We decided to try to give our feelings a chance. As it   
turned out Ranma had the same feelings as I did. I smile and opened   
the door.  
  
"Raaaaaaaanm..."  
  
And there he was in his ugly form; black hair tied in a pigtail.   
He was tall and muscular. In our bathroom. I did the only thing I   
could do:  
  
I screamed!  
  
***  
  
I picked up the table in complete anger.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"There's a pervert in the bathroom!  
  
I hope Ranma's OK. My guts twisted a bit. If he has done   
anything to her, but then again, he should be worried about her, but   
he's a pervert still...  
  
"Um excuse me."  
  
We all turned around. My sisters, my father. This guy with a   
white bandanna and glasses. (Where did he come from?)  
  
"Who are you!" I demanded.  
  
He had the same sad look on his face.  
  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry bout' all this."  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takahashi and released by   
Viz. Please don't sue me. I'm a poor college ronin. And we all know   
they are like...  
  
***  
  
When I started watching Ranma on DVD, I noticed that there was a nice   
little relationship between Akane and Ranma-chan. And it seemed   
something more could (maybe) come out of it. What really inspired it   
though was the third ending sequence of the first season.  
  
And yes I know everyone's probably OOC...  
  
This will hopefully be rewritten soon enough.... 


End file.
